The Fight
by jemb
Summary: ONESHOT Booth and Brennan meet a potentially dealdy challenge. rated T for violence to be on the safe side


**_Okay, have no idea where this came from. It was just a scene floating around in my head and it doesn't fit in with any story I'm working on so I decided to post it as a one-shot. Reviews are appreciated as always but I know this is a weird one and may not be liked by all. _**

Booth and Brennan lie flat on their backs on the cold dirt, staring at the clear sky and the bright stars shining down on them. Both their breathing is heavy and for Brennan, a little laboured. They turn their heads towards each other, each smiling a little. Suddenly a face appears above them.

"Sir." Booth struggles to sit up as Cullen looms overhead.

"As you were Booth." Cullen says. Booth slumps back down. "Care to explain what happened here tonight?" he asks.

"It's complicated Sir." Booth says.

"Start from the beginning then." Cullen says.

"Booth got a call." Brennan starts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth charges through the lab at the Jeffersonian looking for his partner.

"Bones!" he calls out as he goes, unsure where she is. She finally steps out of one of the work rooms.

"Booth?" she asks.

"I got a call from Master." Booth tells her. "He said he has Theresa in a warehouse and will kill her unless he gets to talk to you."

"What?"

"I don't know Bones, I guess he thinks you can give him some kind of answers." Booth shrugs.

"I'll get my jacket." She states.

"Just like that?" Booth plants his hands on his waist.

"Just like what?"

"You agree to go talk to some psycho, no consideration about your own safety?"

"You'll be with me." She states simply before walking off to her office. Booth is left feeling both concerned about Brennan's nonchalance over the idea of talking to Master and proud that she considers having him there at her side enough protection.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Half an hour later Booth is pacing beside the SUV.

"Booth, how much longer are we going to wait?" Brennan asks.

"We can't go in there alone Bones, we need to wait for back-up."

"Booth, he has Theresa." Brennan reminds him. "If I don't talk to him he might kill her." She stares at him as he seems to think it over. Finally he speaks.

"Fine, but you stick beside me." He says. "Come on." He starts walking towards the door to the warehouse. Brennan keeps pace beside him. When they reach the door, Booth pushes Brennan behind him and keeps her there with an arm stretched out across her body. His other hand grips his service weapon. Listening against the door Booth finally moves to open the door. It creaks open and the pair step into the darkened warehouse.

"Master!" Booth calls out into the darkness. Brennan stands stiffly at his side. "Master!" he calls again. Finally a figure steps out of the shadows.

"Agent Booth, I see you heeded my call and brought the doctor with you." Master says.

"Where's Theresa?" Brennan asks.

"All in good time Temperance." Master says. Brennan shudders as he says her name. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Brennan asks. Her eyes drift to Booth and his arms extended out, aiming his gun at Master.

"It's not so much a conversation I wanted to have." Master says. "More of a challenge to prove your worth." He pulls Theresa out of the shadows. Her hands are bound and she looks dishevelled but otherwise unhurt.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Booth asks.

"You survive, you get Theresa." Master says. "You don't and I go free." He chuckles as Brennan and Booth look at each other, confused. Their confusion is quickly clarified as five men appear out of the shadows, surrounding them. Booth spins around, aiming his gun at each of them in turn but he knows he can't shoot them all before they are attacked.

"Booth." Brennan whispers.

"Bones, you know how you're always telling me you can take care of yourself?" he says. "Well you're about to get the chance to prove it to me." With his free hand he pushes Brennan around so her back is to his back. The men begin to walk closer and Brennan sucks in a breath as she realises she is about to fight for her life.

"I got your back Bones." He says.

"I have yours." She replies as the men advance on them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After a moment, all hell breaks loose. The men charge at Booth and Brennan, yelling and shaking their fists. Booth's gun is knocked out his hand as three men take him on. Brennan is met by the other two who advance and begin to attack. She tries to ignore the sounds of Booth being attacked a few feet from her. If she stands any chance of staying alive and helping him she has to take these two men down first. As the two men begin their attack, Brennan focuses her mind and defends the blows as best she can. One blow catches her square in the ribs and she drops to the ground, momentarily stunned. As a foot comes towards her, she rolls out the way and with her legs, clips one of the one, bringing him to the ground too. She ignores the pain in her chest and jumps to her feet, ready to take on the other attacker.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A few feet away from Brennan, Booth uses all his army and FBI training to defend himself against the three men. He lands punches as quickly as he receives them. Ducking and diving he grabs one man by the arm and swings him into another. With an expert blow, he knocks the third man to the floor. The other two recover and come at him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Master running out the exit, leaving Theresa on her own.

"Theresa, run!" he shouts. As he avoids another punch he sees Theresa taking off out of the warehouse. Booth also knows he can't worry about Brennan if he wants to win this fight. He has to trust that she will prove her assertions right. That she _can_ take care of herself. Suddenly Booth receives a blow to the head and he falls to the ground. Turning his head to the side he spots his gun, still lying where it was knocked out of his hand. It is almost within his grasp. He rolls over and reaches for it but one of his attackers kicks it out of the way. Booth continues to roll, moving away from them and quickly getting back to his feet. He is now facing the other direction and can see Brennan about twenty feet away, fighting like a pro. Wanting this fight to be over so he can help Brennan, Booth finds a surge of energy and almost like a lunatic he lunges at the three men. One gets a sharp blow to the head, knocking him down, another a punch to the chest and a kick to the knee. The third manages to hit Booth on the back before Booth swings around and knocks him out. With all three men on the ground, Booth turns to see Brennan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Unaware of Booth's victory, Brennan fights on, landing blow after blow, kicking her assailants in a desperate attempt to survive. She elbows one of her attackers in the head and he drops like a fly, landing with a thud. The other man looks at his comrade and then at Brennan. He lunges for him but she grabs his arm, twists it and thumps him on the back with her other arm. He falls to his knees but even though he's down Brennan knows he isn't out so she smacks him on the head. The man falls to the ground unconscious. Brennan stumbles backwards, exhausted. Just as she is about to fall she feels arms around her holding her up.

"I got you Bones." Booth whispers. Brennan sighs and wraps an arm around Booth, letting him hold her up. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and together the pair stumble for the exit.

"So do you believe me now?" Brennan gasps.

"About what?" Booth asks as he kicks the door open for them to walk through.

"That I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She laughs but stops abruptly as she feels pain shooting through her ribs. As they stumble out of the warehouse they see the approaching lights of the police. Booth spots Theresa standing about thirty feet away. She appears to be unharmed but she does look distressed. As the police arrive, Booth and Brennan drop to the ground, lying flat on their backs taking deep breathes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"And that's basically what happened Sir." Booth says, now from a sitting position.

"Alright Agent Booth." Cullen says. "I'll expect a report on my desk by five tomorrow." He says. "Oh, and go see the paramedics, you two look like hell." When Cullen leaves Booth looks down at Brennan. Her hand is lying across her ribs, protecting them. He notices several cuts and bruises on her face but she's smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks.

"Because we're alive." She says.

"Yeah, I guess that's something to smile about." Booth nods.


End file.
